Titans
Titans are powerful ancient creatures and spirit beings that were sealed away by Casterwill centuries ago. Titans are called by seekers when they require assistance, each titan has its own unique ability. Titans are usually contained within Amulets however more powerful titans are held in Rings. According to Guggenheim in his Ask Guggenheim blog at Huntik.com that Titans by nature are neutral beings. But once they have bonded with a seeker they take on the characteristics of that seeker. The more powerful or extreme, rather they are evil or good, the more effective the titan is. Bonding A titan must allow itself to bond with a Seeker, and this is because the titan must have been bonded with a seeker previously that had a similar personality to the seeker that is currently trying to bond with them, unless that titan had never been bonded with before. Wild or feral Titans who have been without a Seeker for a long time are quite difficult to bound with and may try to resist the bounding prosses when a Seeker attempts to bound with them. King Basalisk is a good example of this; after spending many years hiden the Titan had become wild and dangerous a fact Zalia noted when she bounded with him though just barely . During the bonding process the Rapport-Bond is created, which results in the following presumably, the seeker also sees glimpses of their future with the titan, since in the same instant, Lok saw Freelancer fighting alongside with him, this was evidenced in the episode "The Casterwill Client" when Dante Vale gave Lok Lambert the Freelancer amulet. Unbonding If the seeker's personality radically changes it can ruin their bond and the titan can then unbond with them. A spell known as Sorrowbond is capable of severing the bond between a seeker and their titan, allowing another seeker to attempt to bond with them. However, the second that the seeker that was bonded with the titan touches the amulet again, the spell is broken and they are immediately rebonded. Zhalia asked about it to Dante. Shauna used this spell to unbond the amulet of Will from Lok and his fathers journal . DeFoe used it on Zhalia's, Sophie's and Lok's amulets, but later they got them back . When a Seeker dies the bound is naturaly severed; however if the titan was exceptionally close with its Seeker the severance can cause the titan harm. Jason's titan Madeera is a good example of this has Jason's death appeares to have driven her mad making her difficult to near impossible to bound with. Dante had her sent back to the foundation to be anyalysed in hopes of a cure to her instability. History Titans are incredible warriors that were locked away inside amulets after an ancient battle threatened to destroy the world. The power of Titans is legendary—in fact, many of the world's myths and legends were started to describe the original Titans' war. Every Titan has unique powers and abilities. Thinking In the The Treasures of the Argonauts Webisode, Cherit explains that Titans do not think as humans do, because they are spirit creatures they rely more on their instincts and when invoked they can rely on human strategy and thinking although it is unnatural for them. Sophie Casterwill further explains this by comparing Titan thinking to a river, how it wants to flow downhill, but a human might scoop up the water to put out a fire or to build a dam to make electricity, and the water goes along with that. But otherwise when left alone, the water wants to flow downhill because thats the natural thing to do. Legendary Titans The Legendary Titans were four titans controlled by Casterwill himself, the three represented three aspects of battle: Strength, Spirit and Mind. They are so incredibly powerful, and rare that even to Seekers they are comparable to fairy tales. Seekers have chased the legends surrounding them throughout the ages. Legend has it that if a seeker were to use a legendary titan without The Amulet of Will they will be put under a great curse. There is a ritual with the legendary titans that calls Overlos from The Amulet of Will. * Behemoth - The Legendary Titan of Body (Strength) * Tao - The Legendary Titan of Spirit * Araknos - The Legendary Titan of Mind * Overlos - The Legendary Titan of Immortality * Hentrugan-the Legendary Titan of Champions Category:Titans Category:Image Needed